1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a muffler for internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of such a muffler comprised of a hollow box-shaped body, which is assembled from half shell sections of similar shape each with flanges contacted together to hold the sections into an airtight enclosed shell, and at least one perforated baffle plate mounted in the shell with its periphery interposed between the flanges.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various types of mufflers for internal combustion engines have been developed which are relatively small and comprise an airtight enclosed hollow body having baffle plates to divide the interior into chambers and an inlet port connected to the exhaust duct of an engine. The divided chambers are defined such as to achieve a reduction in both the noise and pulsating pressures of the exhaust gases from the engine by allowing them to pass through the perforations of the baffle plates.
Such a muffler is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,854 by Gordon et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3, 987,868 by Betts, U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,286 by Hasui et al, laid-open Japanese utility model applications Nos. 56-17314, 56-83628 and 56-149107.